The Rookie: Lucy Dotson
by nicky2001
Summary: It's Lucy's first day on the team. How will she do and will the current team members like her?


The Rookie – Lucy Dotson

**Receptionist: **"Excuse me miss. Can I help you?"

The receptionist watched as the young women turned to face her, a look of confusion on her face. It was clear to the girl on the desk that it was her first day and she obviously didn't know where she was meant to be. She watched as she approached the desk and leaned on it, lowering her head into her hands, letting out a long sigh.

**Woman: **"I am meant to be meeting a…" she checked the paperwork she had "…Special Agent Hudson here this morning. I hope I have the right building, I am a few minutes late."

The receptionist smiled at her. _Another female agent for Agent Hudson's team_. _I wonder how long this one will last._ She rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh.

**Receptionist: **"No, you have the correct building. What's your name my dear, I shall ring him and let him know you are here……Oh, no need, here he comes now."

She watched as the women turned her head and smiled when she saw her reaction to him. She was used to new young female recruits going all gooey when they saw Jack Hudson. It had almost become part of her routine. Sign them in, ring up the make him aware a new recruit was here and then warn them to sit down when they first saw him. Unfortunately she hadn't had chance with this one.

Jack Hudson was one of the most eligible men in the Hoover building and he had the majority of the women there swooning over him just by walking past them. God forbid her ever smile or wink, any woman would be no good for anything if that happened. He was 28, average height for a man with thick dark hair. He was a good-looking man but it was his eyes that had all the women eating out of his hand. Deep brown and gorgeous.

She leaned over her desk and gently nudged the young girl towards him. The girl took a couple of steps forward until she was face to face with Special Agent Hudson.

**oOo**

_Oh my God. _The woman thought when she turned and saw her new boss._ How am I meant to get any work done when he looks like that! _She leaned against the desk for support as Special Agent Hudson approached her. There was a smile on his face and she couldn't help but notice his dark eyes that seemed to be bottomless.

He wasn't wearing anything special but she though he carried it off well. His black pants and dark grey top only served to make him more appealing and she prayed that she would be able to do her job with him being so close.

She tried to calm her breathing as he closed in on her position. She felt the receptionist give her a gentle nudge in the back she took a few small steps forward until she stopped in front of him.

**Jack: **"You must be Lucy? I'm Jack Hudson, welcome to the FBI."

She took the hand that he extended and tried her hardest to return his smile. She was sure he could tell the affect he was having on her. She was acting like a love sick teenager. _Way to go Luce, make an idiot of yourself on your first day. _Clearing her throat, she managed to get out a sentence.

**Lucy: **"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm a little late. Had difficulty parking."

**Jack: **"That's fine don't worry about it. When you are all settled in, we can sort you out a space in the bureau parking garage.

Lucy nodded her thanks. _Why did he have to be so nice as well as cute! It's going to make it even harder not to like him._

**Jack: **"Come on, let's get you upstairs and introduce you to the rest of the guys on the team. I am sure you will love them. They are a pretty mixed bunch but everyone seems to work well together."

Lucy managed to give him a smile that she was pleased didn't make her look ridiculous and followed him to the elevators. When the doors closed, she watched Jack push the button for the fifth floor and the elevator began to move up. _Say something Lucy. Anything, just say something._

She was about to open her mouth to speak with the lift came to a stop. Jack swept his hand in front of him to allow her to leave first and then led her towards the bullpen.

**oOo**

As they approached, Lucy could hear several male voices and what sounded like one female voice coming from an office a few feet in front of them. She realised that this would be where she would be working when Jack turned into the office and stood in the doorway.

Lucy came up next to him and surveyed the site before her. Three men and one women were having an animated conversation by the coffee machine. The woman was pretty, blonde and petite and appeared to be having a disagreement with the taller of the three men. She recognised his accent as Australian and noticed that he too was a good-looking man.

The other two men appeared to be arguing over who actually made the coffee and she gathered that it wasn't very good. The blond looked like he came from money by the way that his well cut, obviously designer, three piece suit fitted him. The other man looked older than the rest and had an air of authority about him.

As she watched the scenes unfold, Jack clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. When no one responded, he let out a long sigh and whistled, which automatically made everyone stop what they were doing and turn to see who had made the noise.

**Bobby: **"If you wanted us to stop Sparky you only had to say so."

**Jack: **"Everyone, I would like you meet Lucy Dotson. She is our new rotor. Lucy, this is Tara Williams, Bobby Manning, Demetrius Gans and Myles Leland."

Lucy smiled and shook the hands of everyone there. She instantly liked Tara who as well as a handshake, gave her a brief hug and immediately invited her out for lunch. The men all said their hello's she soon felt at ease. _I think I am going to like it here._

**oOo**

After the introductions, Jack had taken her to her desk and showed her where everything was kept. She made a mental note to change several things. If she was going to make sure the office ran smoothly, she needed things done in the way that she was used to. That meant changing the filing system, the way things were ordered and other things that she was sure the team were used to being done in a specific way.

After spending a couple of hours getting to know her immediate environment, Jack had given her a bit longer to explore the Hoover building and find out where everything was. She had been out of the office for about ten minutes when she heard someone calling her. Turning around, she saw a man walking towards her, waving his hand.

**Man: **"Excuse me young lady but you can't be here without authorisation and the necessary clearance. I am going to have to ask you to leave the building."

**Lucy: **"Excuse me?"

**Man: **"I don't recognise you and I don't see any ID tag so I am going to have to escort you out of the building."

Lucy checked her jacket and sighed when she realised she had left her ID tag on her desk. _Great job Luce. _She smiled at the shorter man and began to explain.

**Lucy: **"I'm sorry, it's my first day. I appear to have left my pass on my desk. If you will let me……"

**Man: **"Whose team do you claim to be on?"

She was taking an instant disliking to this man and his arrogant, superior manner.

**Lucy: **"I don't claim to be on anyone's team. I started on Agent Hudson's team this morning."

Lucy watched as the man rolled his eyes.

**Man: **"Hudson. I should have known. I suggest that you go back to the office and retrieve you pass before you continue your little explorations. Next time, make sure you have it or security will escort you outside."

With that, the man rushed past her and vanished into an office just a little further up the corridor. Lucy stood in the same spot open mouthed, not believing the way that the man had just spoken with her. At that moment, she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw Tara approaching her.

**oOo**

**Tara: **"Lucy, you forgot your pass. I though I better get it to you, I know how difficult it can be to get around without it. I forgot it all the time when I first started."

**Lucy: **"Thanks. I wish you had shown up a couple of minutes ago. I have just met the most obnoxious little man……"

**Tara: **"About yay high, balding, glasses?" She smiled when Lucy nodded. "That would be Randy Pitts. He is the Office Services Manager and about as annoying as they come. He makes it his business to get one everyone's nerves. He is quite good at it too, as you have just discovered."

Lucy laughed slightly and turned to where the man had vanished.

**Tara: **"Hey, you fancy an early lunch."

**Lucy: **"Oh I shouldn't. It's my first day. Jack will think I make a habit of it."

**Tara: **"Oh Jack won't mind. He is pretty easy going about things like that. As long as you don't take advantage. Besides, it's your first day. No one ever does any real work on their first day."

Lucy chuckled at the insistence of her new friend and agreed. They walked together back to the bullpen and grabbed their coats and bags. Tara has been right about Jack. Lucy was surprised when he told them to take as long as they wanted and gave Tara the job of showing Lucy the immediate area.

The men in the team had objected playfully, immediately suggesting that Jack was favouring them because they were women. Jack just shrugged it off and told them all to get back to work with a small smile evident on his handsome face.

**oOo**

Tara and Lucy sat opposite each other in a little diner down the street from the Hoover Building. Tara has insisted them come here, stating that it was a tradition that all new members to the team had to have the burger and fries with the works. The reason being that this was not normal burger, as Lucy realised when it was bought to their table.

**Lucy: **"You can't expect me to eat all of that!"

**Tara: **"I had to so now you have to. It's a bullpen tradition. All the guys had to do it too."

Lucy rolled her eyes and starting picking at the fries as Tara was enjoying her Caesar salad.

**Lucy: **"So, how long have you and the guys been on the team? What are they like?

**Tara: **"Well, Jack in the team leader. He and Bobby have been friends since Quantico so they joined the bureau at the same time. Jack is as straight as they come. He is a genuine nice guy and you always know where you stand with him. If he has something to say, you can bet your life he will say it. He is a military trained sniper and a fully qualified lawyer. He hails from Wisconsin." Lucy nodded as she took in the information. "Bobby, as you can tell is Australian. He lived out there with his mom and step-dad until he was in his late teens and moved over to the states. He is still very close to his parents and is the bomb disposal expert on the team. You will probably notice the more time you spend on the team but he is fiercely protective of the women he works with, sometimes annoyingly so. He is very like Jack in many ways, speaks his mind, doesn't take any rubbish from anyone."

**Lucy: **"I bet they both have the women swarming around the office."

Tara laughed at her and swallowed the mouthful of salad that she had just picked up on her fork.

**Tara: **"Well, put it this way, they both have their fair share of admirers around the Hoover building. Anyway, Myles is from Boston. Harvard educated and about as snooty as they come. Actually, that's not fair. He can be a bit snooty but he is okay for the most part once you get to know him. As you know his full name is Myles Leland the Third and he will usually tag that on the end if someone introducing him forgets it. He is the most experienced of the three guys and has been in the FBI the longest. Then there is Demetrius, or D as we call him."

**oOo**

**Tara: **"D is married to Donna and has two kids, Tania and Davey. As you have probably gathered, he is the oldest of the team and tends to keep us young ones in check. He normally stands in for the Supervisor, Stan Eldridge, when he is out of the office. That leaves little me. I was the first woman to join the team until you showed up. I have to admit, it was a bit intimidating at first working with only guys but they are all so sweet that it didn't take me long before I felt like I fitted in. I work on the computers and get all the hi tech information that no one else can find."

Lucy had been listening intently to Tara and was just finished her fries. She glanced down at her plate and puffed out her cheeks and sighed when she looked at the size of the burger.

**Tara: **"So, how are you finding it so far?"

**Lucy: **"Well I haven't done much so far, just found where everything is. That reminds me, how do you guys find anything in that office. The last rotor's filing system was terrible, I couldn't find a thing."

**Tara: **"Why do you think you think you were hired? We didn't have a rotor before you came in. The guys did it all themselves."

**Lucy: **"That explains a lot."

The two women enjoyed their lunch for the next hour. Tara filled Lucy in on all the little habits of the guys and also how Jack and Bobby had gotten their nicknames. Lucy hadn't been able to stop laughing when she had heard Jack's little incident with the Potomac river, or at Bobby's record breaking accident with his first bureau issue car, a record that he still held to this day.

**Tara: **"Well I suppose we had better get back. Jack will send out a search party pretty soon, we have already been gone almost two hours. I can't believe you finished at burger."

**Lucy: **"I know, I don't think I shall eat anything else for a week!"

They both laughed, grabbed the bags and coats and headed back to the Hoover building.

**oOo**

Upon returning, they found the bullpen was deserted. All of the men were gone and Tara saw a yellow post-it on her computer screen. Pulling it off she read it out loud to Lucy.

**Tara: **"Sheila's, we have all gone for lunch, should be back not long after you. Bobby. N.B Tara, hope you got Lucy to eat the infamous bullpen burger.

Tara showed Lucy the note and both girls giggled at the smiley face that Bobby had put on the bottom of the sticky. Lucy walked over to her desk and dropped her bag and jacket on her seat. Pulling open the first failing cabinet she came to, she began to empty it so that she could sort through it and put it in some order.

She watched as Tara sat and began typing. She guessed that she had logged into her e-mail account by the loud groan and frown that appeared on her face. Turning back to the filing cabinet, she emptied the first three drawers and frowned herself at the piles and piles of files that now sat on her desk and the surrounding area. _How do these guys get any work done?_

Getting the order sorted in her mind, she began to put the files in year order first, then month order and then alphabetical. She swore that they had over five years worth of files crammed into one cabinet, and she hadn't even started on the other two. There were files dating back to 1998. it was 2003 now and half of the information was probably no use now anyway. She toyed with the idea of sending some of the earlier files down to storage and then decided against it._ Better run that idea by Jack first. _

Just at the thought entered her mind, she heard a loud Aussie voice walking towards to office. As the four men entered, they appeared to be having a conversation about basketball, well Bobby and Jack were anyway. D and Myles just followed them in, looking completely oblivious to what their two friends were talking about. Whatever it was, Bobby appeared to win the argument and slapped Jack on the back as he approached his desk, causing the team leader to feign hurt.

**Lucy: **"Jack, can't I have a word please."

**oOo**

Jack looked around when he heard a voice call his name. Looking in Lucy's direction, he saw her waiving at him from behind a pile of folders and files.

**Jack:** "Sure, what's up?"

**Lucy:** "What's up is this filing system, or poor excuse for a filing system I should say. I'm amazed that you guys get anything done. How do you find anything?"

Lucy smiled when she saw the rather embarrassed look on his face and was pleased that he understood what she was talking about.

**Jack:** "Erm……we always seem to find what we want. But I agree, it is in a bit of a mess. Think it might need a woman's touch. You know what we guys are like."

**Lucy:** "Tell me about it. Anyway, if I am going to sort this mess out I need to get rid of some of the older files. Is there a storage room or something that I can take them too?"

**Jack: **"Yeah there is. Tell you what, if you sort out the recent stuff and put the older stuff to one side. Once you are done, one of us will show you where to take the others.

**Lucy: **"Great."

Lucy watched as Jack returned to his desk after flashing her a smile. She was glad she was sitting down and couldn't believe that Tara had worked with the man for what appeared to be a couple of years and didn't appear affected by his charms. Shaking it off, she returned to sorting the files.

**oOo**

After sorting through the files, Lucy spent the rest of the day making sense of the thousands of pieces of paper that there were stuffed in drawers, cupboards and any other place that could be used as storage. The only thing that had made sorting the files worth while was the hour she got to spend with Bobby down in the basement. She sat at her desk and smiled as she remembered.

FLASHBACK

**Bobby:** "You know Sheila, I think you might be just what the bullpen needs to keeps us blokes in line."

**Lucy:** "I doubt I am paid enough to do that Bobby."

Her legs almost turned to jelly when Bobby smiled at her. She though that Jack's smile was dangerous but Bobby's was downright lethal. Those dimples are adorable. He was being the perfect gentlemen. Refusing to let he carry any of the heavier boxes and insisting on taking the boxes to the higher shelves so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Many times she found herself just standing there watching him. He had removed his jacket and tie and worn a plain white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She could see the muscles on his back as the thin material of his shirt pulled as he stretched to place a box on one of the shelves. _Stop it Lucy, you have to work with him. He wouldn't be interested anyway. Look at him. _

**Bobby: **"Lucy. Earth to Lucy. Anybody home?"

Lucy shook her head when she heard Bobby calling her name. She hoped that the blush that she knew was on her cheeks wasn't visible to him. She couldn't believe that she had been caught staring at him. She was sure that he had noticed it and inwardly kicked herself for being so distracted by him.

**Lucy: **"Sorry, I got……distracted."

**Bobby: **"So I noticed." He smiled at her and the blush on her cheeks reddened. "Can you pass me that last box please? It needs to go up here too."

She smiled up at him and picked up the box. Handing it to him, he turned his back to her again. Deciding that seeing Bobby like this wasn't the best for her heart, she forced herself to look away. A few seconds latter, he climbed down and grabbed his jacket and tie from the nearby chair.

**Bobby: **"Right, I think that's it. Shall we get back?"

END FLASHBACK

**oOo**

Later that night, Lucy was curled up on her couch with a mug of hot chocolate and the phone glued to her ear. She had been on the phone to her mother for the last half hour telling her all about her first day.

**Mrs Dotson: **"So, are there any good looking young men?"

**Lucy: **"Actually mom, there are a couple."

**Mrs Dotson: **"Oh good, do tell."

**Lucy: **"Well, one of them is called Jack, he is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome but he is my boss so he is definitely off limits. And then there is Bobby."

**Mrs Dotson: **"Bobby? Nice name which is a good start. So what is he like."

**Lucy: **"Well, he is Australian, also tall, not so dark but just as handsome. He has an adorable smile with dimples to die for."

**Mrs Dotson: **"He sounds yummy. I take it he is available?"

**Lucy: **"Not sure so I'm on a research mission at the moment. I have contacts from my old job that I am sure will be able to help."

**Mrs Dotson: **"That's my girl. Anyway, I have better get going. I am sure you have to be up early tomorrow."

**Lucy: **"Okay mom, I shall try and come see you at the weekend."

**Mrs Dotson. **"Okay sweetheart. Goodnight."

**Lucy: **"Night mom."

**oOo**

The next morning, Lucy walked into the bullpen to see that everyone was already there and busy at work. She immediately thought that she was late and dumped her stuff on her desk.

**Lucy: **"Sorry I'm late Jack. I wasn't aware that I needed to come in early."

**Jack: **"Don't worry Lucy. I called the team in early because we have a new case. We were just going over some of the specifics. You are right on time actually. Have you still got a contact at the Baltimore office?"

**Lucy: **"Yes, I have several. Why?"

**Jack: **"We have reason to believe that someone at the Baltimore office is leaking classified information to a terrorist cell that we are watching. Are you sure that these contacts can be trusted?"

**Lucy: **"Implicitly."

**Jack: **"Good. I need to get in touch with them and see if they have heard anything in the grapevine that could be relevant. Anything about someone acting suspiciously or information going astray, anything like that."

Lucy nodded at Jack and walked to her desk. She briefly glanced around the office. Tara was busy working her magic on the computer, Bobby was pacing the office with his cell phone stuck to his ear and Myles was sorting through paperwork that looked like it was decades old. She smiled as she picked up her phone and began dialling her contacts.

**oOo**

Later that day Lucy had almost finished speaking with all her contacts and the same name had been mentioned by more that one person.

**Lucy: **"That's great, thanks Sandra……Yeah everything is fine. What team?……Agent Hudson's……Yes Jack Hudson……Sandra you are terrible……I shall see you soon girl……Bye."

Lucy gathered her notes from the phone conversations she had had that morning and approached Jack. She waited while he finished his conversation and then turned to look at her.

**Jack: **"Hey Luce, you find anything that we can use?"

**Lucy: **"Maybe. I spoke to seven different people based in the Baltimore office. Five of them mentioned the same name. They said that he was getting an unusually high success rate on cases dealing with terrorism of any sort. Almost like he had inside information of some kind. His name is Alex Redding."

She looked up when Bobby turned to face them.

**Bobby: **"Did you say Alex Redding?"

**Jack: **"You know him Crash?"

**Bobby: **"Not personally but I have heard of him. He is known to be tough in the interview room. Doesn't like taking no for an answer. Will do anything to get to the truth."

**Jack: **"Interesting, but that doesn't mean that he is a leak. Tara, can you run a check on Agent Alex Redding based out of Baltimore. She if he has any connections with people currently on out terrorism watch list. It's a long shot but you never know."

**Tara: **"Will do Jack."

**Jack: **"Nice work Lucy."

**Bobby: **"Yeah good work. I think you shall do well here Sheila. What do you think Sparky?"

**Jack: **"I agree, you have fitted in really well."

Lucy smiled and tried to hide her blush at the men's compliments. She returned to her desk and continued sorting through the remaining files.

**oOo**

The day had been a good one for Lucy. Tara's checks on Agent Redding had proved a success. They found he was linked to no less than three members of the terrorist cell that they were watching. Jack and Bobby and travelled to Baltimore to conduct the interrogation and he had rolled over like a baby when confronted with the evidence. He hadn't even tried to deny his involvement.

As a result of Lucy's good work, the team had all agreed to take her out to dinner that night to celebrate the good result and to welcome her to the team properly. They were all seated around a table at a little restaurant a short distance from the Hoover building. The main courses had just been cleared.

**Bobby: **"So Lucy, no doubt Tara gave you the low down on all of us at lunch yesterday. So now it is your turn, tell us a bit about Lucy Dotson."

**Lucy: **"There isn't really much to tell. I was based at the Baltimore office for two years before being transferred to D.C. I am close to my mom and my grandmother. Enjoy going to the gym and making new friends."

**Bobby: **"So there is no Mr Dotson on the horizon?"

**Lucy: **"Not at the moment. Guess I haven't met Mr Right yet."

Lucy smiled at Bobby and was sure that he returned her smile. _Why did he ask me that question? _No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she couldn't deny that she was strongly attracted to the tall Australian. He was handsome, charming, funny and the accent was great. She found it hard to believe that someone like him was single and available.

**Jack: **"So Tara, is everything sorted for your costume party on Saturday?"

**Lucy: **"Costume party?"

**oOo**

**Tara: **"Oh, I forgot to mention it to you yesterday. It completely slipped my mind. It is my birthday on Saturday and I am throwing a costumer party. You are more than welcome to come. You have to dress up as a superhero. Everyone is coming, even Myles."

**Myles: **"Yes, even me. However, I still fail to see what the point is about dressing up as people who don't exist and prancing around in silly costumes."

**Bobby: **"It's called having fun Myles. You should try it sometime."

Lucy laughed as Myles pulled a face at Bobby.

**Lucy: **"Sounds like fun to me. Where and when?"

**Tara: **"It's7:30, Saturday night at my place. I can give you directions if you aren't sure where it is. You aren't to tell anyone who you are going as, it will be a surprise when everyone gets there."

Lucy nodded her understanding and took a sip of her margarita. She glanced around the room and could swear that she saw both Bobby and Myles watching her. Jack was having a conversation with Tara, completely oblivious to the females at the next table who were trying their very best to get his attention. When they saw him talking with Tara, they gave up, obviously assuming that they were together.

**Lucy: **"Guys, it's been a lovely evening but I am going to get going. Thanks for the meal."

Everyone stood when Lucy went to leave the table and they all waved their goodbyes.

**Bobby: **"Let me walk you to your car. Don't want anything to happen to you do we?"

Lucy smiled her thanks and nodded, accepting his offer. She could feel her pulse quickening as she remembered the time she spent with him down in the basement. The muscles rippling across his back, the dimples when he smiled. _Calm down Luce. _ Seconds later, Bobby was by her side and escorting her outside.

**oOo**

**Myles: **"I think Koala Boy has a soft spot for our new rotor."

**Jack: **"Nah, he is just being friendly. Bobby is like that with all the women."

**Tara: **"I have to disagree their Jack. I have seen Bobby interact with many women, including me, and he had never hung on our words the way he does Lucy's. It's kinda sweet really."

**D: **"She is right Jack. Even I have noticed that."

Jack looked between his two friends and sighed. He had known Bobby for many years and he knew the affect that he could have on women. He had noticed that way that Lucy was around him and could see that she had a soft spot for him but he had to admit he hadn't seen Bobby acting differently around her than he did with Tara or any other women he met. _I must be losing my touch._

**oOo**

After the left the restaurant, Bobby walked beside Lucy to her car, which was parked about a block away. It was a lovely warm night and Lucy had her coat over her arm. Bobby's was flung over his shoulder and his tie was stuffed in his pants pocket.

Lucy fought to keep an eye on where she was going and tried not to let her eyes wander across to the man next to her but she was finding it increasingly difficult. He hadn't expected him to offer to walk her to her car but she was secretly pleased that he had. Anytime that she got to spend alone with him would be good.

**Bobby: **"So, how are you enjoying work so far?"

**Lucy: **"Great. Everyone in the team has been so nice to me."

**Bobby: **"Yeah, we aren't a bad bunch really. So, what costume are you thinking of getting for Tara's party?"

**Lucy: **"I didn't think we were meant to say."

**Bobby: **"Oh that was Tara's idea. She doesn't know but the rest of us know each others outfits."

Lucy laughed out loud and furrowed her brow as if thinking.

**Lucy: **"I haven't really thought about it. I guess there are several that I could choose from."

**Bobby: **"There is Super Girl, Wonder Women. Personally, I think Wonder Woman. I think the outfit would suit you."

Lucy looked up at him and caught the smile and wink that he threw her. _Is he flirting with me? _She thought about the costume and knew that Wonder Woman wore very little and revealed quite a lot.

**Lucy: **"Yeah right. Like I could ever look as good in that outfit as Linda Carter."

**Bobby: **"Of course you could. Don't sell yourself short. I am sure you would look stunning."

Lucy glanced up at Bobby. _Yep, he is definitely flirting with me. _Lucy wasn't used to this kind of attention from men, especially not one who looked like Bobby. She wasn't sure how to respond so she just turned, smiled and carried on walking.

Several minutes of silence later, they reached her car. Lucy hunter through her bag for her keys, smiling triumphantly when she pulled them out. Looking at Bobby, she realised that she hadn't asked him something.

**oOo**

**Lucy: **"So who is everyone else going as then?"

**Bobby: **"Well, Jack is going as Zorro." Lucy smiled, she could picture Jack dressed in all black wielding a sword. "Myles is going as the Lone Ranger. Apparently he is a cowboy fan. Go figure. I'm not actually sure whether or not D is going, he hasn't confirmed."

**Lucy: **"And what about you? You never said who you were going as."

**Bobby:** That, my dear Lucy, would be telling."

Before Lucy knew what was happening, Bobby had leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, lingering there a few seconds longer than was necessary. She felt her skin begin to burn as if on fire. She was sure he could feel it. She turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes. She recognised what she saw there but had to take a step back. She wasn't about to break her life long rule of not getting involved with people she worked with.

**Lucy: **"Erm……thanks for walking me to my car Bobby."

**Bobby: **"No problem luv."

Turning her back to him, she unlocked the car, opened the door and got inside. When the door was closed she watched him in her rearview mirror. She could see him watching the car and smiled when she saw the huge grin that spread across his face. He was still smiling when he turned and headed back down towards the restaurant to retrieve his own car. She watched him until she saw him turn the corner, then started the car and pulled away.

**oOo**

The rest of the week flew by. They had no cases on the go and the paperwork on old cases was all up to date. Lucy had finally made some headway into sorting out the office, managing to free up no less than three filing cabinets for future cases and only essential forms and office supplies. The guys were under strict orders to ask her for any files that they wanted to look at and before putting a file away. She had spent almost all week sorting it out and she knew how easily one misplaced file could mess it all up again.

During the week, Lucy had spent time with each of the agents, getting to know them all a little better. She had been right when she had said that Jack and Bobby must have women swarming around the office. She had never seen so many women come up to the bullpen and ask if either of them had seen a certain person who they were told had come up there. Lucy was a woman and knew that this was just a ruse to get close to either or both of the handsome agents. The funny thing was, neither of them paid the slightest bit of interest in any of them.

Due to the quiet workload, Jack had been letting them leave early and Friday was no exception. 2pm came around and Jack started dismissing them all. Lucy for one was grateful to leave early. She had decided last night what her costume would be for Tara's party and had to pick it up from the shop that afternoon before the store closed at 4pm.

Bobby had been trying to get it out of her all week, insisting that she should take him up on his Wonder Woman idea. She must admit that she had toyed with the idea, even getting the costume to try it out, but deciding against it. It was a very revealing outfit and whilst she got on with her new colleagues, she didn't know them well enough to show them that much of her body.

She was sure her new outfit would be just as effective at catching the eye of one special agent in particular. Grabbing her coat and bag, she smiled and waved sweetly at him and left the bullpen.

**oOo**

Saturday arrived and Lucy was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. Her thought wandered back to the night after the restaurant and what Bobby had told her the others were going as. Jack as Zorro. She smiled as she imagined that. She had no doubt that Jack wearing all black, a cape and a mask would be incredibly sexy. She had to fn herself with her hand to cool her down, her thought almost overheating her already warm body. The Lycra in the outfit was not designed to let air through and she was already regretting her choice. Taking one last look in the mirror she smiled at her reflection, deciding that she could suffer the heat exhaustion. _I look damn fine!!_

Grabbing her keys off the dresser, she pulled on her black overcoat to try and cover as much of the outfit as she could before exiting her apartment and walking down to her car. She had decided to drive instead of drink. She had never been able to handle her drink and didn't fancy making a fool of herself in front of her new friends and the other agents that Tara had invited.

Tara was a popular girl. She had heard on the grapevine that there were many agents attending. She began to wonder exactly how big Tara's apartment was to fit in so many people. As she reached her car, she smiled at a man who was walking his dog. As he walked past he kept his eyes on her. Lucy jumped in the car quickly and laughed. He had obviously been staring at what he could see of her outfit and was trying to make out who she was. She hoped that she hadn't made her choice to obscure.

**oOo**

Lucy managed to find a spot for her car right outside Tara's apartment. Climbing out, she recognised Jack's car pulling up a few cars behind her. She could see Bobby was already here, there didn't appear to be any sign of Myles yet.

Making sure her car was locked, she waited for Jack. She felt her breathing quicken at the sight of him. He was dressed head to toe in black. He wore tight black trousers and a loose fitting black shirt with the top two buttons open. His hair was slicked back and the mask did nothing to hide his eyes, they only accentuated them, making them even more dangerous.

**Jack: **"Hey Luce. You ready to go in?"

**Lucy: **"Yeah, just let me lose this coat."

Seeing Jack in his outfit had suddenly made her more confident in hers. Unlocking her car, she pulled off the jacket and threw it on the back seat. Locking it, she turned and saw Jack staring at her. She suddenly felt all the confidence fly out the window and she became very self conscious.

**Lucy: **"What? What's wrong Jack?"

**Jack: **"Nothing." Lucy smiled when she heard his croaky voice as he tried to clear his throat. "Nothing, you look……great."

Lucy breathed a sign of relief. At least someone thought she looked good. It pleased her even more that she could make a man like Jack Hudson almost speechless.

**Lucy: **"Lets get going then."

**oOo**

As the approached Tara's apartment, they could hear the music coming through the walls. As they got closer, they could see that the front door was open so anyone could just walk in meaning that Tara didn't have to come running to the door whenever anyone arrived.

Lucy walked into the room ahead of Jack and scanned it. There were a range of costumes there. She saw a couple of Spiderman's, Superman's and Super Girls. Surprisingly, Jack was the only Zorro. She thought that the others had probably heard that he was going in that outfit and decided against it, knowing that they could never look as good as Jack did.

She heard Jack call her name over the music and he motioned to see if she wanted a drink. She smiled and nodded to him and watched him walk over towards the kitchen. She walked further in, she saw Tara in a blue and white gingham dress with her hair in pig tails. She smiled when she realised she had come as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She smiled again when she realised she was talking to a vaguely Australian sounding Batman.

**oOo**

She approached them slowly and then Tara turned to see her. She clapped her hand over her mouth and let out a loud scream when she saw who Lucy had gone as.

**Tara: **"Oh my God. Storm"

**Lucy: **"Yeah, it's the Halle Berry version of Storm. Thought the outfit would go with my complexion. What do you think?"

**Tara: **"I think you look great."

Lucy did a mock courtesy and stopped abruptly when she saw Bobby staring at her. As with Jack, she began to feel like all eyes were on her. The skin tight white outfit clung to her like a second skin and she began to feel like this left less to the imagination than the Wonder Woman outfit, especially where Bobby was concerned.

She saw Jack come up behind him with two drinks in his hand. She smiled as he passed one to her and then turn to his friend. He took another look at Lucy and then back to Bobby, just to confirm exactly where his friend was looking. A big grin spread across his face as he nudged Bobby.

**Jack: **"Hey Crash! You better wake up there buddy or Gotham won't be safe."

**Bobby: **"What? Oh hi Jack, when did you get here?"

**Jack: **"The same time as Lucy, but I can see why you would notice her over me."

Lucy blushed at Jack's comments and tried not to stare at Bobby. He had really gone all out with the costume. It was almost identical to the one worn by Michael Keaton in the movies and he filled it to perfection. She tried her hardest not to let her eyes wander down his chest and across the strong muscles of his thighs. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she looked at him. Taking a sip of the drink that Jack had just given her, she tore her eyes away and began to mingle.

**oOo**

The party had been going on for several hours and it was down to the final few people. Tara was a bit worse for wear and was sitting on the couch with Myles, who had eventually turned up as the Lone Ranger. He glanced around looking for anyone to come and save him from Tara, who was talking incessantly about everything and anything. D had sent his apologies, only saying that he had a break up world war three.

Lucy was talking to one of the agent from White Collar who had grabber her attention. He was one of the several Superman's that had shown up and could easily rival Bobby for the "best filled out costume" prize.

Jack and Bobby leaned against the wall, drinks in hand, watching Myles struggle with a drunken Tara and Superman flirt outrageously. Jack had only had one drink and had been on the non-alcoholic punch the rest of the night. Bobby on the other hand seemed to forget that he had driven there and Jack knew that he would end up driving him home. Lucy had already agreed to stay the night at Tara's as she'd had one to many too.

**Bobby: **"You know mate, that is one fine looking Sheila we got there."

**Jack: **"Bobby, you are drunk, I wouldn't say anything else. You could end up embarrassing yourself."

**Bobby: **"What! I'm not drunk. I've only have a few and I'm sure likes me you know. I've seen her watching me."

**Jack: **"She is probably trying to figure out which end is up."

Jack started laughing at his friend who was now trying to get Lucy's attention. He had never seen his friend like this before. Sure, he had seen him after a few drinks but he had not seen him so blatantly try to attract a woman like he was at that moment. Jack glanced over at Lucy who was desperately trying to hold a conversation with the agent from White Collar but was finding it hard with all the gesturing that Bobby was doing. In the end, Jack saw her let out a loud sigh, excuse herself and walk over to them.

**oOo**

As she began to walk over to them, she kept an eye on Bobby. Even though she was not going over to them, he was still waving at her. She smiled and waved back but that didn't stop his actions. Glancing at Jack, he just mouthed "sorry" and shrugged.

She went to stand beside Jack and watched as Bobby tried to adjust his stance so that he was facing her, only to fall back onto the couch that Tara and Myles were sitting on. The beer he was holding went all over Tara, resulting in an ear piercing scream from her at the shock of the cold liquid hitting her. Myles almost fell of the couch as Tara jumped up.

**Tara: **"Bobby!"

**Bobby: **"Sorry luv, think I lost my balance there."

**Myles: **"You don't say. Jack, I think we had better get him home otherwise he will be no good for anything."

Jack turned to Lucy and apologised for Bobby's behaviour. She was still fighting the laughter from Bobby falling and acknowledged Jack's apology with a smile and a nod. He walked over to the couch and hooked his arm under Bobby's whilst Myles did the same with the other. Lifting him to his feet, which wasn't easy considering he was almost a dead weight, the proceeded to stagger towards the door.

**Tara: **"Call me when you get him back Jack, just so we know you got him back okay."

**Jack: **"Will do. Thanks for a great evening Tara."

Tara and Lucy stood side by side in the doorway as the watched Myles and Jack try and manoeuvre Bobby into the front seat of Jack's car. When they were sure he was in and his seatbelt was fastened. Myles nodded to Jack and went to his own car which was parked a few behind. Jack held up his hand to the girls and then climbed in and pulled away.

Tara and Lucy both closed the door and looked at one another, both dissolving into fits of laughter.

**oOo**

Less than ten minutes later, Lucy and Tara were the only ones left after they had turfed out the remaining guests.

**Tara: **"Right, do you fancy another drink? We can have a good old girlie chat."

**Lucy: **"Sure, why not. Give me five minutes to change out of this outfit. I need my skin to breath."

Tara nodded to Lucy and told her that she had already placed some pyjamas in the spare bedroom and had sorted her out come clothes for the journey home tomorrow. Lucy was quite a bit taller than Tara but for the short drive home, it wouldn't matter.

Five minutes later, Lucy came back down dressed in the flannel Winnie the Pooh pyjamas that Tara had lent her. Tara had also changed into her pyjama's only hers were covered in Minnie Mouse. Both women laughed at the sight of the other and sat down on the couch, drinks in hand.

**Tara: **"So, spill the beans girl. Is it Jack or Bobby?"

**Lucy: **"What do you mean?" Lucy acted innocently

**Tara: **"You spent almost then entire evening staring in their direction. Now I know they are both hunks, especially in those outfits, but I want to know which one it is you have your eye on and don't even try to deny it."

Lucy took a sip of the wine that Tara had given her and smiled. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it forever and was surprised that it had taken someone a week to notice her attraction to the man in question. He had looked gorgeous tonight. When she had seen him dressed all in black, her heart had skipped a beat and she was sure that she would faint at any minute. She had never reacted this way to a man before but there was just something about him that she found irresistible.

**Lucy: **"Okay, I shall tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone about this."

Tara nodded to her new friend and tucked her legs underneath her.

**Lucy: **"Well it's……"

**oOo**

**Lucy: **"Oh I can't say, it's too embarrassing."

**Tara: **"Okay, tell you what. If you tell me who you like, I shall share too."

**Lucy: **"Share what?"

**Tara: **"Who I had the hots for when I first started on the team."

Lucy took another sip of her wine and eyed up Tara.

**Lucy: **"Okay, but you go first."

**Tara: **"Okay. For the first three months that I was on the team, I couldn't keep my eyes off Jack. I don't know how I got through a day with him sitting opposite me. All he had to do was look at me and I would turn to mush. I won't even tell you what happened if he ever smiled at me."

**Lucy: **"Probably the same thing that happened when I first saw him. My knees almost gave way."

The two girls burst out laughing as the discussed their boss. Lucy remembered thinking earlier in the week how Tara managed to work with him so close, now she had her answer. When she had first started, she'd had the same thoughts that she had.

**Tara: **"Now you go. I dished so now it is your turn."

**Lucy: **"Bobby."

Lucy covered her ears as she let out a shriek.

**Tara: **"I knew it. Bobby is so sweet, he is like a big brother to me now. So, what is it about him?"

**Lucy: **"I don't know. He has been so nice to me since I started. There is just something about him."

**Tara: **"And the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous has nothing to do with it I suppose."

**oOo**

Tara and Lucy had spent most of Sunday in bed recovering from the party Saturday night. They had stayed up until way past 4am just talking about everything and anything. They had learnt things about each other that they promised would remain between the two of them, including the crushes that they'd had on their colleagues.

As they had talked Tara had admitted that she still found herself glancing over at Jack whilst she was working, sometimes not realising she was doing it until he looked up and caught her watching him. She had confessed that this had happened many a time and she'd had to move her computer monitor to block her view of their handsome boss so that she could concentrate on her work.

Lucy had driven back to her apartment Sunday evening, planning an early night so that she could be ready for work the next day. When she arrived at her apartment, she hadn't planned on a certain special agent waiting for her. She saw him as she walked up the few stairs to here front door. He was sitting on the top step.

**Lucy: **"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

Lucy watched him as he stood. He wore a black v-neck pullover and dark blue jeans. She thought that he looked even better than she had seen him before, trying her hardest to remember that she didn't get involved with people she worked with. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at her.

**oOo**

**Bobby: **"I came to apologise for last night. I wasn't the politest of people at the party and I think I may have made an idiot of myself."

**Lucy: **"It's okay. I had one to many myself."

Lucy carried on up the remaining stairs and approached her apartment door.

**Lucy: **"You wanna coffee?"

**Bobby: **"Sure."

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and walked in, silently thanking god that she had thought to tidy it the night before. She placed her bag and keys down on the couch and walked into the kitchen, Bobby close behind her, looking at his surroundings.

**Bobby: **"It's a nice place you have here."

**Lucy: **"Thanks. It's not the Ritz but it's not bad I guess. More than enough room for little ole me."

She watched Bobby as he proceeded to wander around the living room. Occasionally stopping to look at pictures she had dotted about the place. She saw him smile when he came to one of her and her father taken on the night of her senior prom. He in his tux and she in her gown. She smiled as she remembered. He had been a chaperone that night and her mother insisted on at least one photo of the two of them before her date picked her up.

**Bobby: **"You look just like you father. He is a handsome man."

**Lucy: **"Yes he was. He passed away about five months after that picture was taken."

She saw the look on his face turn sombre and he walked over to her. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

**Bobby: **"I'm sorry. You look like you were close."

**Lucy: **"We were. I was a proper Daddy's girl. It almost killed me and my mom when he died but we got through it. It's still hard sometimes. Birthdays and special days like that."

**oOo**

Lucy stopped abruptly when she realised that she was opening her heart to the one man who she was trying not to get too close to. Pulling her hands from his, she returned to making the coffee, beginning to regret asking him in. She knew that the two of them alone wasn't good, especially if he continued to be so nice to her. She was finding in increasingly difficult to resist him.

She shivered slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She could tell that he was trying to turn her to face him and she tried her hardest not to, but found herself turning around to look into his deep blue eyes.

**Bobby: **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Lucy smiled up at him, her whole body aching with the attraction that she felt towards him. She just wanted him to sweep her up in his strong arms and carry her away.

**Lucy: **"It's okay. I always get a little teary when I talk about my father."

Before she knew what was happening, Bobby pulled her against him into a warm hug. She breathed in the smell of him. His cologne filling her sense and making her head spin. She felt his arms close around her back and she raised her hands to rest on his arms, relishing the feeling of being this close to him.

Relaxing into the embrace, Lucy rested her head against his chest, the height difference between the two of them evident. She slid her arms around his waist and locked them together behind his back. She wasn't sure when it happened, but the tears began to slowly fall from her eyes and slide down her face. She could tell he had realised she was crying when she felt his grip on her tighten, pulling her even closer to his warm body.

_I can't do this. _Lucy wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, but she was finding it harder to deny her feelings. Being this close to Bobby was playing havoc on her senses and all she wanted to do was feel him against her. She could easily stay in that position for the rest of the night and she was sure that he grip on him told him that.

**oOo**

Several minutes later, she felt Bobby's hold on her loosen and he moved his head back to look down at her. She moved her arms from around him but kept them on his waist, not wanting to relinquish contact completely.

She smiled as he looked at her, not sure where they were going, but knowing that she didn't want to let go of him at that moment in time. She didn't know how it happened, was it him or her, but seconds later, their lips met.

The kiss was sweet and tender and everything that Lucy had always imagined a first kiss should be like. Her hands that rested on his waist moved up to hold his back as his hands gripped her waist. His lips moved from hers and then returned. She knew that he was testing her, giving her chance to pull away of she wanted to but she was sure that she had no intention of letting him get away.

She moved her lips back to his and moved her hands up to encircle his neck, her fingers lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She must have hit a sensitive spot as she heard him groan and pull her close to him. She felt his tongue run across her lips, as if asking permission to enter. She hesitantly opened her mouth and granted him access. She moaned as she felt his tongue run over the roof of her mouth and his hand moved up to her neck, holding her in position.

Her hands roamed the muscles on his back, clearly evident through the thin material of his pullover. She gasped into the kiss when she felt his hand creep under the material of her t-shirt and begin to gently stroke her belly. She leaned into him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She knew that she wanted him. That she wanted to be with him.

**oOo**

At that moment, realisation hit her and, using all of her strength, she pushed away from him, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. She saw the confused look on his face and instantly felt guilty for pushing him away. She hadn't wanted to. Everything in her body, her heart was telling her that she should let this happen, that she should let him love her but her head was telling her otherwise. She lad learnt from bitter experience that most of the time, the head was right.

**Lucy: **"I'm sorry Bobby. I can't do this."

**Bobby: **"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

**Lucy: **"No of course you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I'm not in a place at the moment where a relationship is possible."

She could see the look on his face and knew that she would have to explain to him the reason why she had rejected him.

**Lucy: **"Up until a few weeks ago I was seeing this guy. I had been with him for almost four years. I thought he was the one. The guy I would marry and have kids with. Turn's out that he didn't feel the same way about me. I cam back from work early one day to find him with another woman."

**Bobby: **"I'm so sorry Luce."

**Lucy: **"That's not all. If it had been any woman, a stranger I may have been able to forgive him, even forget what I had seen. But the fact that it was my best friend made the hurt ten times worse. Since then, I vowed to concentrate on me, to make sure that I had everything that I wanted. Please don't get me wrong Bobby, I think you are a great guy and if you had shown up at a different time in my life, who knows what might have happened but this isn't the right time. Not for me. "

She stood and waited for any kind of sign from Bobby. She was relieved she he smiled and took a step towards her, pulling her into a brief hug. As she pulled away, she could see that he wasn't upset or angry with her. He understood what she had said.

**Bobby: **"Luce, you are one special woman you know that? I am pleased to call you my friend, if not anything else. At least not now anyway."

Lucy laughed at that the wink he gave her and playfully slapped his arm.

**Lucy: **"I think you had better go, we have work tomorrow and I don't know about you, but I am still not fully recovered from last night. I swear I shouldn't have driven today."

Bobby nodded and began to walk to the front door. She followed him and picked up her keys where she had dropped them, preparing to lock the door once he had left. He paused slightly to look at her.

**Bobby: **"Friends?"

**Luce: **"Friends."

Bobby smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Reaching for the door, he opened it and vanished down the few stairs then exited through the door to her apartment building, pausing to wave as he left.

oOo

**Three Years Later**

**Lucy: **"Jack, where do you want me to put this?"

**Jack: **"Just put it over there for now Luce, Bobby can put it away when he gets here. It's his anyway."

Lucy followed Jack's advice and dropped the cardboard box in front of Bobby's new desk. The move down from the sixth floor had gone well. IT has been in over the weekend to move all of the computer equipment down and the maintenance team had moved files and anything else they needed to keep with them. The only thing the team had to move was their personal belongings from their desk.

Lucy stood and surveyed their new office. It was bigger than their old one and had a lot more storage space. This was good as, even though Lucy had cleared out the older files when she first started in the department, the filing cabinets had quickly filled back up so extra space was definitely a good thing.

The desk layout was also something that she though had worked well, especially for Tara. She was still sat opposite Jack and the shape of the desks meant that she could no longer move her monitor to obscure her view of her boss. After their talk after the costume party, Lucy had kept watching Tara and realised that Tara did keep glancing over at Jack, half the time not realising that she was doing it.

Bobby and Myles were sat opposite each other, their desks almost touching. Jack was seated a few feet behind Jack with Demetrius a few feet next to him. She was sat next to Demetrius by the doorway.

**Myles: **"Good morning everyone."

**oOo**

Lucy looked up when Myles walked into the bullpen and smiled at him. They had been dating for almost six months, right after Myles had gotten rid of her annoying neighbour. The man had moved in opposite Lucy a little over a year ago. Things started off okay but gradually got worse, resulting in Lucy suffering sleepless nights which affected her work as she couldn't concentrate.

Myles had come to her rescue one night when he had come round to return a book that he had borrowed. He had heard the noise as soon as he walked in and could see Lucy pounding on the neighbours door, almost begging him to stop the music. When she had seen him, she had collapsed into tears on his shoulder. She was clearly exhausted and looked completely worn out. Myles had taken her back into her apartment and sat her down, then proceeded to draw his gun and go back out into the hallway.

Myles had banged on the door continuously until he heard the music go quiet and the door opened. Myles hadn't had to say anything. The neighbour took one look at the gun, nodded and closed the door. Lucy hadn't had any problems since then, in fact, he had been the model neighbour.

Things had gone from there for Myles and Lucy. To thank him for his help, Lucy had cooked him dinner the following weekend and began to see him in a new light. He actually was a nice guy and not the pompus man she had first thought he was. They had more in common that she thought.

After waving her good mornings to Myles, she left the office and returned to the sixth floor to check that they hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that they hadn't, she stepped back into the elevator and returned downstairs. Her mind drifted to Myles and the evening they had spent together the night before. Exiting the elevator, she smiled, not seeing the blond woman walking towards her.

With a thud they crashed into each other, papers falling all over the floor.

**Blond: **"I'm sorry.

**Lucy: **"I'm sorry, I should have moved, I used to be quicker."

**The rest we know**


End file.
